Attention
by Ship-the-ships-I-ship
Summary: One-shot. No powers. Hitsukarin


**_I do not own Bleach_**

 _No powers_

Toshiro, Rangiku, Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Renji are at a cafe eating.

Yumichika and Rangiku talk to each other. Renji and Ikkaku talk with Toshiro. Toshiro stops listening and glances out the window.

Renji notices the young boy staring at a girl walking by.

Renji nudges him "Ponytail with the soccer ball?"

Toshiro looks hasn't taken his eyes off the girl "I don't know what you're talking about."

Renji winks at him "You got a thing for her?"

Ikkaku "Toshiro you like a girl?"

Toshiro blushes slightly "No I don't shut up."

"She's coming into the shop."

Toshiro blushes deeply looking at his coffee.

Rangiku "Huh? Toshiro are you okay?"

"P-perfectly fine!"

Yumichika "You sure?"

Renji and Ikkaku gesture towards the girl who just walked into the show.

Renji "He thinks she's cute."

Toshiro tenses up "I-I never said that!"

"Well you were staring at her?"

"Go flirt with her."

"Hell no!"

"Why not?"

"Just shut up idiots…"

Ikkaku smirks and walks over to the girl

Toshiro "Wait- Ikkaku! Stop!"

Ikkaku goes over to the girl "Oi? Girl with the soccer ball!?"

The girl turns towards him.

Ikkaku "My friend thinks you're cute."

The girl rolls her eyes "Quit cat calling you pedo I'm 13."

Ikkaku "I'm not a pedo. See that boy with white hair? He's got a thing for you."

The girl rolls her eyes "Listen Baldy. I'm not being set up with my best friend."

Ikkaku completely ignores the Baldy part "Did you just say that he's your best friend?"

"Yeah. I'm Karin. Toshi and I are on the same soccer team. He's the Captain and I'm Vice Captain. So we're really good friends. Who are you?"

"I'm one of his friends. Ikkaku Madarame."

Karin shrugs "Oi? Toshi! Your friends an idiot!"

Toshiro smiles and walks over to her "I know. Sorry for him Karin. Don't forget we have a game tonight."

"I know."

Ikkaku "Wait? Toshiro you're the Captain on a soccer team? I thought you said you didn't play?"

"I said that so you idiots wouldn't show up."

"Ouch. We're going to all your games now."

Toshiro sighs.

Karin smiles "Great!"

"Order for Karin."

Karin smiles and takes her drink "Well see ya later Toshi."

"Bye Karin."

She leaves. Toshiro glances towards Ikkaku.

Ikkaku "Why didn't you tell us that you were on a soccer team?"

Toshiro sighs "Just don't come to any games. And don't tell the others. I have my reasons."

"Is it because of her?"

Toshiro blushes slightly "Karin and I have been friends for years. We both joined the soccer team last year and were made Captain and vice captain immediately. I didn't tell you because I figured that if you knew you'd show up and embarrass me."

"That's true but still."

Rangiku "We're all coming to your games from now on."

Toshiro tenses up realizing they surrounded him "P-please don't…"

"Why?"

"Reasons…"

"Like?"

Toshiro bites him lip and glances towards the door.

"Because you have a crush on that girl?"

"And don't want us to know?"

"I- It's- she- we- don't- uhh- _stop laughing you guys!!!_ "

"Haha s-sorry! It's just!"

"Haha we've never seen you blush!"

"Or heard you stutter over your words!"

"Or be nervous in general!"

All four "You like her don't you?!"

Toshiro tries to protest causing them to laugh more.

Later @soccer game

Toshiro walks onto the field to warm up with his team.

Karin "You're late Toshi."

Toshiro sighs "Got a little held up. My friends are crazy. No crazier than you though!"

Karin rolls her eyes "Come on. The teams waiting for us."

"Right."

They go to the team and warm up

Rangiku, Renji, Yumichika, and Ikkaku watch from the sidelines.

Rangiku "I wonder why he didn't tell us?"

Yumichika "This explains where he sneaks off to though?"

Renji "But still?"

Ikkaku "My guess is it has to do with that girl."

After game

The rest the team left.

Toshiro "Well we won. Again. Why don't we go get ice cream or something?"

Karin smiles "Sure sounds _ice_ Toshi."

"Did you just make a pun."

"Come on that was great!"

"Whatever. Let's go."

They walk towards the ice cream kart that came by. Toshiro buys them ice cream and they sit on a bench.

The four spy on them from nearby

Karin "Toshi quit starring at me."

Toshiro blushes "S-sorry. I didn't realize I was."

Awkward silence

Toshiro "Hey? Karin? Close your eyes for a moment. You have something in your hair."

"Huh? Okay?"

Karin closes her eyes.

Toshiro leans towards her.

Renji "Huh?"

Yumichika "What's he?"

Ikkaku "Is he gonna?"

Rangiku "Shh."

Toshiro's cool lips meet Karin's.

Karin tenses up as he pulls away.

Karin "What the hell Toshi?!?!"

Toshiro blushes deeply "I-I-I-I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me!! It's just that you looked really cute and I really like you and I oh god I'm sorry! I gotta go bye!"

He runs home fast. Karin sits on the bench confused. She touches her lips.

"Stupid Toshi…"

The four go to Toshiro's house and wait in his room.

Toshiro opens the door and screams "WHAT THE HELL?!?! HOW DID YOU GET IN MY ROOM?!?!"

"Was that your first kiss?"

Toshiro turns bright red "I- wha- it- ah- I don't know what you're talking about! Just get out of my room!"

Renji picks up a book "What this?"

Toshiro tries to grab it from him but misses and Rangiku and Yumichika hold him still.

"Let me go!! Don't read that!! Get out!!"

Renji opens the book "Huh?"

Toshiro kicks it out of his hands. The book lands open on a song. Ikkaku picks it up looking at the lyrics.

"Toshiro did you write this?"

"Shut up!!"

"How long have you liked Karin?"

"Was that your first kiss earlier?"

"Is she your first crush?"

"You're a dork with her."

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP PLEASE!!! LET ME GO AND ALL OF YOU GET OUT!!!"

Yumichika and Rangiku let go and Toshiro collapses on the floor covering his face.

"Oi? Toshiro?"

"Leave me alone. I don't want to talk about that."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because she's moving away!! Today was her last day!! She leaves tomorrow!! That's why I kissed her now! That's why I didn't want you guys to be there!! Just go away!!"

"Toshiro…"

"Just give me a few days…"

10 years later

Toshiro sits on the bench he was at when he kissed Karin.

A young woman walks by and sees him.

"Could it be?" She walks towards him "Toshi?"

Toshiro's eyes widen as he turns around "K-Karin?"

Karin smiles "Toshi! You're still here!"

Toshiro "You came back?!"

She smiles "I have no idea if I should slap you or hug you."

Toshiro smiles hugging her "I've missed you Karin."

"I've missed you too. But. How dare you!! Kiss me then run off like that!!"

"Err? It's been 10 years?"

"That was the last time I saw you though… you left before I could tell you something. I love you Toshi. I still do."

"I love you too…"

End One-shot


End file.
